Living with a Danish
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Neils Denmark  was kicked out of Norge Norway 's house, so he had to buy his own.  my OC  just moved away from home, for the first time. They get scammed and have to live together, what could happen?


This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so it might not be as good as I have hoped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything related to Hetalia(though I do own my OC)

* * *

It was a warm April day as Neils walked down the street, he decided to buy a house a few weeks ago, finally getting to it a few days ago. Once he found his way to his new home, he didn't feel like even going inside and fell asleep on the front lawn, only to wake up a few moments later, when some person poked him. This person had long brown hair and blue eyes, who was wearing glasses, a pair of baggy pants, and of course a baggy t-shirt. Neils couldn't tell if the person was a man or a woman, but either way, they were breathtakingly hot.

"Wee or ja un my frun lun*?" the man/woman person asked in a very thick unknown accent that made it even harder for Neils to tell if the person was a man or a woman, or what they were saying. Neils blinked, this was _his_ house, _his_ front lawn, so why was this person here. Neils stood up and held up his keys, causing the opposing person to blink and do the same, with the same exact keys.

"Why do we have the same keys?" Neils asked. The person put a finger to his/her chin and looked thoughtful.

"Ewe wor samred*?" the man/woman asked, "Zhat wilud axplan eet*. E wazen tu jave eh narmil hoos, wif nabudy arouns tu bathir me*." Neils blinked, what was this person trying to say, he didn't understand what the person was saying, with that thick accent.

"What?" Neils asked.

"Oh..." the person said, "Wen sencuns*..." The person cleared their thought and nodded politely at Neils.

"E um Paralete Rysennoffe*." the person said politely, "Jair nume eez*?" Neils figured out that the person was introducing him/herself.

"I'm Neils." Neils said, "It's nice to meet you, whatever-your-name-was." The person glared at Neils, but Neils found it funny for one reason or another.

"E um Paralete Rysennoffe." the person said pointing to him/herself, "Ehtae na n maial*. Mai na n maial*." Neils was utterly confused, seeing as he didn't know the language the person was speaking and he couldn't understand the person's accent.

"What?" Neils asked.

"Paralete Rysennoffe." the person said and they cleared their throat again, "My name is Paralete Rysennoffe. It's not_ that_ hard to pronounce, is it?" Neils blinked, how did this person say English so unbroken, when before their English was the opposite.

"It's nice to meet you, Para... Para... Paralete?" Neils said. Paralete Rysennoffe held out a hand, which Neils took, shook it, and smiled at Paralete.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." Paralete Rysennoffe started, "It's just, I was so used to speaking like that..."

"I guess that we're housemates then..." Paralete said, his/her hands moving around on their own accord, or so looking that way. Neils nodded, not really listening to what his new housemate was saying, just staring at Paralete, almost drooling. It was when Paralete Rysennoffe moved towards the door, did Neils come back to earth. Neils followed the unusual individual into the house and sat down on the couch inside. Neils needed to figure out if his housemate was a boy or a girl, because he never heard of the name Paralete.

"Cud nume Evee*." Paralete murmured, this made Neils look up at his housemate.

"So... Are we going to look around the house or what?" Neils asked, causing Paralete to jump, as he/she probably forgot about the Dane's presence.

"Sure." Paralete said. Paralete spun quickly on his/her heals and walked away from Neils, towards the next room. The Danish and Paralete toured their house in silence, it wasn't until they got to the living room that they even looked at each other again.

"I call the basement, the smaller bedroom, and the empty room." Paralete said quickly, his/her eyes looking deep into Neils' eyes.

"So... I get the bigger bedroom, the office, and the attic?" Neils asked. Paralete nodded and looked away from Neils hesitantly, looking towards the clock on the wall, which caused Paralete to gasp and run to the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner, Neils." Paralete said, "What would you like to eat?" Neils looked through the open doorway, into the kitchen, where the brunette person was busying his/herself.

"Surprise me." Neils said after a few moments of silence.

~Cud Nume Evee~

Paralete smiled as she made her specialty, which was hardly anymore than a butter paste on a fish, but it didn't taste like fish at all. 'Thank god for Zeze*!' Paralete thought, smiling to herself as she fixed the paste, just as the instructions her mother gave her said. Paralete was actually glad that her housemate said 'surprise me', because she didn't know any Danish recipes and would probably never get her hands on one of those cookbooks.

"I'll try it." Neils said, coming into the room, making Paralete silently curse herself.

"Aja*!" Paralete said, slipping into her native tongue. Neils looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." Paralete said, "I want it to be a surprise... Go watch the television or something." Neils pouted.

"But..." Neils said.

"No." Paralete said, "If you knew me better, than you wouldn't try to bother me while I'm doing something I like." Neils left, leaving Paralete in silence. She placed a finger in the paste, which tasted heavenly, as it should. Never had Paralete ever cooked for someone other than herself, but now, she might not have too many leftovers. Once she finished dinner, she set the table and sat down in one of the four chairs.

"Neils, dinner's ready." Paralete said happily, though calling Neils made her feel like she was calling her husband, not that Neils was her husband or anything, Paralete just felt like a wife. When Neils saw the food, he could only stare at it with his mouth drooling.

"Lelalu mashi*." Paralete said, her hands folded in front of her chest. Neils just gave her a confused look at picked up a piece of the 'buttered fish', which was what it was translated into English. Paralete took a piece of the fish and cut it into smaller pieces, making sure that the butter paste covered each piece. Dinner had gone by silently, though it was evident on both faces that the food was great. That night, the two housemates said goodnight to each other and went to their chosen bedrooms, trying to fall asleep, though their minds racing as their eyes closed. What would happen to them?

Ok... Let's start making Paralete's words make sense.

Wee or ja un my frun lun=Why are you on my front lawn

Ewe wor samred=We were scammed

Zhat wilud axplan eet=That would explain it

E wazen tu jave eh narmil hoos, wif nabudy arouns tu bathir me=I wanted to have a normal house, with nobody around to bother me

Wen sencuns=One second

E um Paralete Rysennoffe=I am Paralete Rysennoffe(note that Rysennoffe means 'dazed out child')

Jair nume eez=Your name is

Ehtae na n maial=English is so hard(note that this sentence isn't in English)

Mai na n maial=It is so hard(not in English either)

Cud nume Evee=Code name Ivy

Zeze=Mother(not in English)

Aja=No(definitely not in English)

Lelalu mashi=Good food(not in English)

Now that you know what she's saying, please read it again, or review...

(note that these words are in _my_ language(which I like to call Alure), so you might not find them anywhere else, but that's just a might. And please don't yell at me about my words, I happen to like them, even though I'm one of the only people who might speak in this particular language. Also, if you like my language, I wouldn't want anyone to say them aloud, because you don't want people saying 'what the heck did you just say' and stuff like that. Besides, the pronunciation is different, so you might not say it right...)

(also note that the recipe for the 'buttered fish' doesn't exist just yet... I'm working on that!)

Please review! Bye now!~


End file.
